Love's First Meaning
by windedlove
Summary: Medieval Sorato.
1. Beginnings

Hi evry1! Im new at this so plz R&R! (my sp iz a lot betr in my fic.)  
  
Dedicated to: Jstar888  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
*Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worth while, so when you are lonely, remember it's true: somebody, somewhere is thinking of you.* - Anon  
  
It was a clear, crisp morning in the Telin kingdom and the two young princes sighed.  
  
"I can't believe we're stuck in here on a day like this!" the younger one said.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know." Replied the older one, "if you hadn't a- "  
  
"My fault? What, it was your idea!"  
  
"SO! You didn't have to go on and on about how fat and ugly and stupid he was. But then again, it was worth it. Admit it."  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
Just then, the royal doctor walked in.  
  
"Hey," the depressed princes say in unison.  
  
"Hello, Your Highnesses," replied the 17 year old, tall boy.  
  
"Joe! How many times have we told you to call us by our real names!" said the 13-year-old boy.  
  
"Sorry, Takeru. I, I, I mean T.K."  
  
"Better" replied T.K. His sapphire eyes changed back to innocence, from flashing dangerously just a few seconds beforehand. (A/N: does that make sense?)  
  
"I came in to inform you two, that your father requests your presence. He also says to look your very best and behave extremely well, or else," continued Joe, "He also wants you, Yamato..er..I mean Matt, to, um, not scare anyone else away just to avoid a marriage."  
  
"Hey, if he didn't try to set me up every two days-"  
  
"It's for the sake of the kingdom, not yours," Joe said in an as-a-matter- of-fact tone.  
  
"Whatever. I know the whole speech you don't need to tell me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok. Soo that wuz really short. K it will b longer next chp will b longer, but I told Jstar888 I'd post it 2day soooooo. Read Jstar888's storie Vendetta! (sp?) it's kewl!!!! Go chk it out!!!!! Plz Review. 5 reviews plz then I'll continue. Thank u 4 ur time. 


	2. Introductions

Windedlove: Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in SO long. My computer hard drive blew up a few months ago and I lost everything! So yea. School has started and I've got an extra class this year, Honors English. yea. :not happy or enthusiastic at all: well yea so lets see. where was I? :looks at old chapter: DANG THAT WAS SHORT! All right ill try to make this one longer.  
  
Sora: shut up and start with the story! I wanna know what happens and if I get in the story soon!  
  
Yama: yea!  
  
Tai: YEA! What are we agreeing on?  
  
:sweatdrops:  
  
Mimi: windedlove does not own digimon  
  
Izzy: she would also like to prodigiously thank all who reviewed and is extremely sorry for keeping all you smart people in waiting. So-  
  
Joe: Izzy just let her start!  
  
Izzy: All right.  
  
WL: ~*Key:*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene. ~*~*~*~*~*~ *Thoughts* "Talking" (A/N: Author Notes)  
  
Now that the obvious is done.onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "If you think you can, you will. If you think you can't, your right." - Anon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ In the Hallway. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yamato! Takeru! Where have you two been?! I have been waiting for 30 minutes!"  
  
"Sorry dad we were just." Stumbled T.K.  
  
"Well?!?.."  
  
"There you men are!" bursts in the Queen, "Go out there now and greet your guests! I thought the three of you had more courtesy than that!"  
  
"Yes dear" and "Yes mom" is heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ In the Ballroom. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome! Yes, Yes! Thank you for coming to the Telin Kingdom! Why hello there! And what might your name be miss?"  
  
"Hello your Majesty!" the girl curtsies, "my name is Countess Mimi Takechiwa. I come from the Aiwa Kingdom. And her royal highness is, well, she was right behind me.."  
  
Mimi and the King look around and cannot find the Princess of Aiwa anywhere!  
  
"Well Countess, when you find her please allow me to meet her. I shall be seeing you then." He bows and walks off to greet other guests.  
  
*Now where could she be?!?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ On the other side of the room. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes well. You know how that goes." An older boy was saying to a younger boy, "I would think that the lights would twinkle, but instead they sparkle."  
  
The younger boy sweatdrops. He is quite used to having his dear friend say weird and random things like that, but today he was in a new kingdom so EVERYTHING he says is weird and random, so far. A boy, almost a man, approaches the two.  
  
"Hello. We-we-welcome to the Kingdom of Te-Te-Telin."  
  
"Hello sir. I am Count Iori Hido. But please call me Cody. My, er, friend. You'll have to excuse him; he is in a new place and is VERY curious. His name is Prince Koushirmo Izumi, but you can call him Izzy. We are from the Trams kingdom. (A/N: not trams but smart backwards. ;-) ) Oh and please don't be shy."  
  
Relieved the greeter says, "I am sorry. I am not a person who usually is good at royal balls and gatherings and such. It is very nice to meet you Cody and Izzy. My name is Jyou Kido. I am the Royal Doctor of Telin. Please call me Joe."  
  
The three of them converse and Joe finds someone he can actually talk to. Well, two someone's on his level of intelligence anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ In another corner. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four young people are conversing in a corner. They are from the Aux kingdom and the Ins kingdom. The oldest of the four is a Princess with long maroonish colored hair. She is talking rapidly to the eldest Prince.  
  
"You really should cut your hair! It's so big! I can't even remember what you look like with short hair!"  
  
"Only my parents and the servants can, because I was only two and you were three!" Exclaims the annoyed Prince, "now would you drop the subject! Please! I must attend to something for a moment." He walks off to separate their younger siblings.  
  
"Come on baby, just you and me. A romantic stroll through the lake and around the garden maze."  
  
The younger Princess giggles slightly and corrects him, "Don't you mean around the lake and through the garden maze?" The girl's older brother sweatdrops  
  
"Davis, how many times have I told you? Don't hit on my little sister if you can't get your lines straight. And even when you can, don't!"  
  
"Sorry Tai. It's just that Kari is-"  
  
"Drop it Davis. You're like a really good friend to me, nothing more, nothing less. I could never go farther than friendship with you, and I've told you that many times before."  
  
"Jun! A little help here!" Davis pleads  
  
"Nope, you got yourself into this. Now get yourself out."  
  
"The only problem is, you got yourself into this 11 years ago. It might take you another 11 to get yourself out.," says Tai.  
  
"I hope not," mumbles Kari.  
  
"What did you say Kari?"  
  
"I said 'let's meet other people'?" Davis not catching the "er?" tone to her says, "All right!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to Izzy, Cody, and Joe. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Joe, what is the whole function of this?"  
  
Trying hard not to laugh he responds, "Well Izzy, it's a cushion for the chair. It has the design of the royal crest embroidered on it."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I think it's time to, um, yea," says Cody, also trying not to laugh.  
  
"Erm, excuse me?" the three boys look up. The two other boys are saved, "Hi. I am sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering, oh never mind," the young boy turns to leave.  
  
"No wait! Hi! My name is Jyou Kido. I am the royal doctor of the Telin Kingdom. Well, at least for the Princes anyway. My father is the Doctor for the King and Queen. Please call me Joe. These are my friends, they are Prince Koushirmo Izumi, call him Izzy; and this is Count Iori Hido, call him Cody. They are from the Trams Kingdom."  
  
"Hello," the stranger says - looking relieved to find friendly people, "My name is Duke Ken Ichijouchi. I am from the Sni Kingdom. It is West of the Ins Kingdom, (A/N: here is the layout for the Ins and Sni kingdom: Sni | Ins. It is the to Kingdom's name's mirrored! Sry bak to the story) though I do not know anyone here. I am the only one from my Kingdom here, so if I seem, erm, distant I apologize," Ken ends  
  
"Don't worry about it!" pipes up Izzy  
  
"Joe was nervous at the beginning," states Cody  
  
"And now, I'm not!" Joe concludes  
  
"Well, ok," Ken smiles, "I'm so glad to meet such nice people."  
  
"Of course! So do you know anything about." Izzy starts again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Over at yet another corner. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Brother, where do you think your off to again?!"  
  
"T.K. drop it! Seriously I mean come on! Look around! Go mingle or something," an agitated Matt tells his little brother  
  
"No," T.K. states as he drags Prince Yamato over to the food table. He has had his eye on one girl for the entire hour that the ball has been going on. (A/N: does that make sense? The ball has been going on for an hour and T.K. has been staring at the same girl the whole time. There. Back to the story!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Over (guess where?) another corner!. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! You have to stop disappearing like that,"  
  
"Sorry Meems," the girl says, "Oh! This is Mimi, the girl I was telling you about. Meems, this is Duchess Miyako Inoue. You can call her Yolei."  
  
The girl with long light lavender hair turns to the girl with bright pink hair and says, "Hello. Nice to meet you."  
  
"And you. Come on girl! You can come to Yolei, but the King of the Telin Kingdom wants to meet you!"  
  
"Yes Meems," she sighs, "Come on Yolei. You can meet him too!" She smiles. Little do the three girls know that someone else saw this girls beautiful smile across the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Over back with some friends. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Me too! Let's got eat!"  
  
The sisters giggle, "You two are always hungry. Come on Jun, let's go before they eat all of the food. Again."  
  
"Yea, I agree Kari. I'm kinda hungry too." she says as the four of them head to the food table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Well yea. ya know. another corner. I need new scenes. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am prodigiously hungry!"  
  
"No your not, you just want to know what kind of food they serve here," Cody states.  
  
"We serve EXCELLENT food here. It is exquisite. You will just love it!" squeals Joe with pride. His mom is the head of the royal cooks for the Kingdom and his little sister is the cook's main helper. (A/N: yea yea yea I know. He doesn't have a little sister, but this is my story so he does now.) He is quite proud of the both of them.  
  
"I, too, am a little hungry and kind of curious as to what foods they serve hear. I have never been to a neighboring Kingdom before, or any besides my own for that matter. I have however had a pen pal for three years. He is the Prince of Ins Kingdom. He is quite silly but quite a good friend to me, even though I have never met him," Ken states as they walk towards the food tables.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Wonder where we are now? Perhaps, another corner?. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay at the Telin Kingdom, your highness."  
  
"Thank you your majesty, and I think I will. Your Kingdom is gorgeous!"  
  
"Thank you! Why don't you three ladies have a try at our food? It is excellent! We are very proud, for our royal head of cooks is the mother of our cook's main assistant. And like mother and daughter, out doctors are father and son; the Kido's are an excellent and nice bunch of people. Well, I shall let you be off then! Have fun and enjoy your stay!"  
  
"We will sir! And thank you!" the three girls say as they make their way to the food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ At the food table. (A SCENE CHANGE! YEA!) ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two gentlemen reach for the same roll at the same time.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. You can have it. I'll have this one," apologizes a short boy with red hair.  
  
The other boy with big bushy brown hair asks, "Are you sure? Well ok then, thank you. I'm Prince Taichi Kamiya by the way. But you can call me Tai. This is my little sister. Her name is Princess Hikari Kamiya; call her Kari. We are from the Aux Kingdom. These are our dearest friends from the Ins Kingdom. They are Princess Jun Motomiya and Prince Daisuke Motomiya. You can call him Davis."  
  
"Hello! I am Prince Koushirmo Izumi; please call me Izzy. This is my Count Iori Hido; call him Cody. We are from the Trams Kingdom. This is Jyou Kido. Call him Joe. He is the royal doctor's son for the Telin Kingdom and he is the Princes doctor and friend as well. This last gentleman is Duke Ken Ichijouchi, he is from the Sni Kingdom," all have nodded there heads in unison when they were introduced.  
  
"Your Ken! HI! I am Davis! I am your pen pal for three years and counting!" he exclaims happily. As he tries to go to shake his hand, he trips on his own shoelaces and trips. The four boys don't move out of the way in time and Davis lands on the floor with a thud, four boys on top of him. They hear giggling and look up. Three ladies are standing there trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Here let me help you up!" A girl with lavender hair says to Ken.  
  
"HI! We heard who you were, so let us tell you who we are," Mimi starts as the others stand up, "I am Countess Mimi Takechiwa of the Aiwa Kingdom."  
  
"I am Duchess Miyako Inoue of the Desoul (A/N: pronounced D? soul) Kingdom."  
  
"And I am Princess Sora Takenouchi of the Aiwa Kingdom."  
  
"Hello!" pipe up eight voices.  
  
"If you all don't mind," Mimi asks, "would you please tell us your ages? I am 15"  
  
"I am 16," Sora adds  
  
"Me too," Tai includes  
  
"I am 17," Joe and Jun state together  
  
"I am 13. Kari is too," Davis inputs, sticking his chest out like he did something. Kari rolls her eyes.  
  
"I am only 11," Cody says  
  
"I am also 15 years of age," Izzy implies and looks towards Mimi. (A/N: Joumi rite? Is that what I was told? I don't remember, tell me what u want when u review please)  
  
"I am 13 too," Ken adds meekly.  
  
"I'm 14!" pipes up Yolei.  
  
"I am 13," a boy adds in, "Hi. You are the only people around here our age so, erm, would you mind if we hang out with you?" asks the boy.  
  
"Sure! Go ahead! The more the merrier!" Kari sparkles.  
  
"Yea!" everyone else says.  
  
"Cool! Thank you. Oh by the way I am Prince Takeru Ishida; call me T.K. please. This is my older brother Prince Yamato Ishida. He is 16 and you can call him Matt. We are the Princes in this Kingdom. And well, we didn't catch your names. Would you please, well-"  
  
"SURE! I am Prince Taichi Kamiya, Tai of the Aux Kingdom, and this is my little sis-"  
  
"Kari! She is-"  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"Sorry Tai,"  
  
The girls giggle. This catches the older Prince's eyes. He looks across the girls quickly and stops on one. *She has such a beautiful smile. You can see it across the room.*  
  
"Anyway, this is my younger sister," he glares at Davis, "Princess Hikari Kamiya, Kari."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tai, Kari," T.K. says looking at Kari. He takes her hand and touches it to his forehead as he bows to her.  
  
Davis cuts in as Kari giggles at T.K.'s noble doing, "I'm Davis!"  
  
"No your not. You are Prince Daisuke Motomiya, the most annoying little brother in the world. I am Princess Jun Motomiya," she holds her hand to Matt hoping he will do what T.K. did to Kari. When he looks at it questioningly she drops her hand, "You can call me Davis though. Living with you isn't a bale of roses either! Geeze. Oh yea, we are from the Ins Kingdom."  
  
The Princes nod and chuckle.  
  
"I am Prince Koushirmo Izumi, also known as Izzy. This is my dearest friend, Count Iori Hido."  
  
"Please, Cody."  
  
"We are from the Trams Kingdom," Izzy concludes.  
  
"I am Duke Ken Ichijouchi, I am from the Sni Kingdom."  
  
Once again, the Princes nod. Yamato still hasn't taken his eyes off the one girl, but so far no one has noticed. T.K. keeps glancing quickly in Kari's direction. He is once met with a smile, which he returns. As he turns away, his face gets hot and he realizes he's blushing!  
  
"I am Duchess Miyako Inoue, but please call me Yolei! Oh! And I am from the Desoul Kingdom."  
  
"Hi! I am Countess Mimi Takechiwa! I am from the Aiwa Kingdom! I am so excited to be here! Thank you for letting us come!"  
  
As everyone starts talking again, Yamato clears his throat and politely interferes, "Excuse me, but I didn't get your name."  
  
She giggles softly, "I am sorry. My name is Princess Sora Takenouchi. I am from the Aiwa Kingdom also."  
  
"It is a great pleasure to meet you, your highness," Matt says as he takes her hand. *So she's a Princess* He bows and kisses her hand. *Woa, she smells good* Matt thinks to himself. *Wow. THE Prince of the Telin Kingdom is kissing MY hand. Maybe it's out of politeness? Yea that's it. But he didn't do it to the other girls.* as Matt stands up, Jun tries hard not to show jealousy, but she is shining green.  
  
"Hello! How are all of you youngsters today! As some of you know, I am King Malcolm Ishida of the Telin Kingdom and this is my lovely wife, Queen Nancy Ishida."  
  
"We both hope that all of you enjoy your stay at out Kingdom for the next year or so. You are the only people here under the age of 18, so if you need anything, just tell one of the guards, Princes, or us and we will see what we can do," announces Nancy.  
  
"Thank you very much," 10 people chorus. The other three say, "Of course," and all bow as the King and Queen turn to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well? How was that? I know it's just the introductions, but I am currently working on chapter 3 so yea. Work with me here. Please review. If you don't like any couples I have, please let me know. I have my favorites, but if you would like to see some others, I don't know. Vote for your couples. If you don't know my favorite couples, I will tell you now, you will soon find out! Please review! Oh yea and jux bc im working on the 3rd chapter doesn't mean I wont post it if I don't get at least 5 reviews. So plz review! Thank you much! Byez! C ya soon!  
  
?Winded love 


	3. The Ball

Yea ok erm I don't own Digimon and I want to thank those who love me enough to review! Lol Oh and I don't know if I put this in the last chapter or not, (I'm to lazy to check) but my computer hard drive blew itself up and I lost everything so that is part of the reason I didn't update so soon. Others were for school projects, out of school projects, stupid life things, finals, but anyways! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Anime Queen 1: I am sorry about the couplings, I will try to make them better, but this isn't what you think..  
  
deam-rose/fanfictionist: Thank you and I will work on the scene changes, it was just kind of needed to erm well, display a point I guess? Oh well, but it'll get better as I go along, I hope.  
  
Jstar888: I know! HELL FROZE OVER! It's been MONTHS! lol you need to update too gurlie! I hope you do because you have an awesome story! Try not to beat Davis too hard, I still need him for my fic.  
  
Digifriends: Yes it has been along time! Geeze! I hope to get my chapters out more quickly. I just didn't know what to write I guess. Oh well, because here's the next chapter!  
  
Black Rose J: Thank you! Don't I know that feeling of not allowed Internet access! Lol but thank you for reviewing this time. I LOVE the Swan Maiden and you update pretty fast. I will try to be quicker, but not that quick, geeze! lol.  
  
LOOK 5 REVIEWS! *glows with pride* yea! *dances*  
  
Tai: erm you look stupid. Davis: like you don't? Yamato: look who's talking. T.K.: give it a rest you guys. Davis: shut up T.A.! Everybody but Davis: *sweatdrops*  
  
Ok here's another quote! (from www.firehotquotes.com good site) ~*~*~*~ "To the world your just one person but to one person you could mean the world" - Anon "No guy is worth your tears & when you find one that is, he won't make you cry." - Anon (I don't know if I put one in last chapter so hey, here it is and there are two because they are both short, like me! Lol anyways..) ~*~*~*~ "Last night I looked up at the stars And matched each one with a reason why I love you I was doing great, but then I ran out of stars" - Anon ~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, and I know that Joumi is Joe X Mimi, but I put Koumi (Izzy X Mimi) and asked if it was Joumi that was wanted. So yea anyways. erm yea Couples so far: Takari, and well the best couple EVER! SORATO!!!!!!!! WOO HOO! Lol well anyways, if there is a particular couple u would like to see let me know. For Mimi, I'll pair her with Joe. Ok? There, the mystery is out! Now..  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Everyone: FINALLY! ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~At the Food Table~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All are talking merrily and Davis has apologized to Ken, Cody, Izzy, and Joe for dragging them to the floor. Davis is too busy talking to Ken to know what's going on with Kari.  
  
"So, um, yea." T.K. tries to find the right words to say.  
  
Kari giggles, "Davis is my friend and it stays that way as far as I'm concerned, but he is extremely persistent." (A/N: :\ is the face she makes)  
  
"Oh, cool!" *How did she know what I was trying to ask?* T.K. thinks to himself. "Well, what do you think of our Kingdom? Seeing as how you're staying here for a year or more." *Please be more, please be our whole lives*  
  
"Well, I haven't seen much, but what I've seen, I've liked. So I guess that counts as 'I like it'," replied Kari, "Um, well, it was nice meeting you but it looks like I'm being called over," as she looks over at Mimi waving her arms in a "come here" fashion. (A/N: does that make sense? She was talking to T.K. then Mimi told her to go over there, ok on with the story! I say that a lot.)  
  
"Well, ok. I'll go talk to Davis and Ken," he utters.  
  
"OK! I'll see you later," Kari beams.  
  
"Hey wait! Save me a dance?"  
  
"I'd love to! See ya later," she repeats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~With Ken and Davis~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you really have a pool INSIDE your castle?! Wow.."  
  
"Um, hi"  
  
A shocked Davis looked away from Ken and they both look at the stranger.  
  
"Hey T.K.!" Ken smiles, "How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good. And yourselves?"  
  
"EXCELLENT! You have the best food here! It's so-" Davis is cut off by "We both love it here. You have a beautiful Kingdom and thank you for allowing us to stay. We hope we aren't intruding" Ken finishes.  
  
T.K. laughs and tells them, "Oh no trouble at all, actually a pleasure to have people our own age here. My brother's and my age that is, because-" He too was cut of by, "Because it will keep my baby brother out of trouble." Yamato butted in.  
  
"Keep me out of trouble? Dear brother, the last time we got in trouble, it was your fault! By the way, that was THIS MORNING!" T.K. so kindly reminded his brother who winced at his voice.  
  
"Why, my dear brother. I am embarrassed. Yes it was my brilliant idea we go into town, who was it who got us into trouble talking to that man the way you-"  
  
"Shut up stupid"  
  
"Yamato"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Davis and Ken laugh. Davis points out "You know, you two are worse than me and my sister when we get started. You two are-"  
  
"Davis you know that's a lie. When you and your sister fight, we can hear about it all the say in the next kingdom! For 3 days straight! Hello everyone. Sorry I thought I would clear that up for Davis."  
  
"Tai you lie. That is not true. Usually it's not long like 30 minutes! And you can't hear it! And our record was 2 days, 17 hours, 43 minutes, and 2 seconds! Not 3 days!"  
  
"Close enough"  
  
"Humph! I win," the triumphant Davis states.  
  
"That's what you think," muttered Tai.  
  
Yamato laughed at this. Just then, Joe and Izzy and Cody come over and all the "men" are conversing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Other end of the food table, with the girls~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Soooooo Kari. You and that young Prince of Telin hit it off pretty well." Jun states.  
  
"Yea, I'd been signaling you for five whole minutes! Not to count the other three that Yolei tried and the other two Jun tried. I wasn't even gonna give Sora a chance! I would have walked right over there and-"  
  
"That's enough, Meems"  
  
"Sorry Sor"  
  
"So what did you two talk about?" Yolei asks.  
  
"Yea! What did you two talk about?" Jun repeats.  
  
"Oh leave her alone"  
  
"Your no fun Sora. What did you talk about? Spill!" cries Mimi excitedly.  
  
*His hair is such a beautiful color*  
  
"Well, erm, you see."  
  
*What a smile. Perfect teeth and everything.*  
  
"Yes?" the three curious girls ask, "Continue!"  
  
*Gosh, he does have gorgeous eyes.*  
  
"Well, what about Sora?! She and the older Prince hit it off well!" trying to divert the "attention" that was on her to someone else.  
  
"Huh?" Sora snaps out of her thought train. *Oh, my gosh! Was I really thinking that?! I hope I didn't say anything out loud.*  
  
"Yea, Sora. You and Yamato hit it off well," Yolei inputs.  
  
"You guys don't have anything better to do, do you? Well in case you weren't paying attention, I said my name and he did a polite gesture. What more do you want? We didn't talk, we didn't have a long conversation like, oh, I don't know, Kari and T.K.?" Sora said trying to divert the conversation from her.  
  
The girls immediately get back to interrogating Kari. *Phew that was close. They are SO easily distracted. Wait, it's Meems here. Duh!* (A/N: go with the story plz!) Sora smiles and giggles and just hangs her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~An hour later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: ok like I skipped an hour, the guys joined up with the girls and they all had a merry time. The "ball" started at 12 noon and ends at like I don't know 10 pm.)  
  
DING, DING, DING!  
  
"Dinner is served!" announces a servant.  
  
As they head over to the dining room, Yamato asks Sora to save him a dance. She blushes slightly and says she will.  
  
"MMM! This looks prodigiously delicious!" exclaims a hungry Izzy.  
  
(A/N: and I know they were just at a food table, but lets pretend it was rolls and fruits ok?)  
  
"Yummy! Spaghetti and bagels and burgers and potatoes and -"  
  
"Mimi! Chill! Don't eat like a pig this time!"  
  
"Geeze Sora! Can't you appreciate good cooking?" (A/N: at this point I, windedlove, gets up and gets food b/c I've made myself hungry!)  
  
"So you like it then?"  
  
"Of course Joe! Yummy!"  
  
Everyone gives Joe compliments to give to Joe's mom and sister then dig in. (A/N: the set up here is the "kids" have their own table. Starting with Ken on the end of the table facing the room going from let to right. Davis, Ken, Tai, Mimi, Sora, then Kari with Jun on the end. On the other side of the table that faces the wall - going right to left now - across from Davis is Cody, Izzy, Joe, Yamato, T.K., then Yolei. So Davis is across from Cody, Ken is across from Izzy, so on and so forth and Jun is at the "head" [or one side] of the table.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Half hour later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: let's pretend dinner's over and its desert time! Yesh!)  
  
"OOOOOO! It looks delish! I can't wait!"  
  
"Mimi, wow. I never knew that you liked cooking so much. You're going to love your stay here! My mom and sister are the best cooks around!"  
  
Sora just rolls her eyes at her best friend then turns to Kari.  
  
"So Kari," she whispers, "what DID you and T.K. talk about? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Of course," Kari giggles, "Well, all we did was talk about our kingdoms and this war going on. I can't believe that the West and South lands are at it again! (A/N: Ok, there are numerous kingdoms, ok about 11 in each "land". Right now, they are in the North lands and with the Telin Kingdom. The Aux, Sni, and Ins Kingdoms are in the North as well. Aiwa, Trams and Desoul are in the East lands. The West and South lands are like the North and East except they have 12 kingdoms, 11 small ones and the whole land is governed by ONE SUPREME RULER! lol so yea. The two rulers had an argument over one of our characters and it branched into a war, but more on that later! back to the story at hand! P.S. Kari is talking for those who don't remember.) Do you know why they are fighting this time, and why it broke into a war?"  
  
"Nope. Wish I did though. I wish even more that our lands and kingdoms hadn't gotten involved."  
  
"Yea, I think we all wish that Sora. But we can't change the past so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Dinner's over~*~*~*~*~*~ Now we are at the part where the dancing starts.  
  
"Yamato, Takeru. Go dance with maidens. There are five beautiful ones here from different Kingdoms," *Yea right, well at least there is one beautiful one* both brothers think, "So try to behave ok?" (A/N: they missed some of their mom's lecture because they thought something)  
  
"Yes mother," the Princes utter in unison.  
  
*Now where is she?* Yamato asks himself.  
  
Well Yamato can't find Sora so instead he looks for another certain someone.  
  
"Have you seen Kari?" T.K. asks Davis.  
  
"No I was gonna ask you the same question."  
  
Well on the floor its Joe dancing with Mimi, Sora with Tai, and Kari with YAMATO?! Anyways, everybody sees this and Jun gets jealous of Kari. But yea. blah blah skipping. ~*~*~*~*~*~ its now the last song of the ball and Yamato can't find Sora anywhere! (A/N: dinner was over at 6-6:30 and now its 9:42 pm.) The King and Queen are making their thank you and welcome speeches and enjoy your stay stuff. *Aha! Found her.* During the ball, Davis and T.K. have "taken turns" dancing with Kari, Ken with Yolei, and Joe with Mimi. Jun has been dancing with the other boys. The people not dancing sit out and talk; occasionally the other "couples" (dancing partners) would come and talk to them.  
  
"So you had one dance with Tai and came out here?"  
  
"Huh?" Sora turns around quickly, startled by the voice. "Oh, your Highness. I am so sorry. Did I miss anything."  
  
Yamato chuckles. "Don't worry Princess, you have missed nothing of importance. Except of course dancing with your host all evening." He casually puts in as the music starts. "That I believe is the last song of the night, and you promised me a dance."  
  
"So I did your highness," Sora starts blushing *I can't believe he remembered. I thought he had more important things to do besides think of one girl that he made promise to dance with him, and only one dance!*  
  
*Wow. With the moon behind her like that she looks heavenly. Even more so than normal.* "So, while I have been looking for you since the first dance was over, you've come out here to look at the scenery?"  
  
*THE WHOLE BALL?!?!?!* "Your Highness, I am sorry to have tied you up for so long. I didn't know that-" He cuts her off temporarily by placing one hand on her waste. He takes her hand and places it on his shoulder and takes her other hand. "That, I, you were looking for me the whole time."  
  
"What? Did you think that you could escape my dance?"  
  
"NO! I mean no, of course not. I just."  
  
"Yes?" He asks trying not to laugh.  
  
"It's just that you have such beautiful gardens here and I wanted to look at them. I love flowers and gardens and things like that."  
  
"Really? Well, if you aren't to tired you can go change or keep on what you have and I will show you our gardens. Or if you're up to it we can do it tomorrow." *Please say yes, please, please, please!*  
  
"I'd love too." *YES!* thinks Yamato "But don't you think it will be a bit late?" *no!* "I mean the ball ends in 15 minutes (A/N: its 9:45) and then it will be 10pm."  
  
"We can leave now." *please.*  
  
"Would that be rude?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, ok." *YES!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!* "But I NEED to get out of this dress."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~15 minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~ Sora is now in a simple red dress and Yamato is in a plain Prince's everyday outfit.  
  
*Wow, you look good Sora. You're the perfect angel and I am so glad that this war is going on. Well not really but I'm glad I met you*  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"M-hm," Sora nods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ok that is all for this chapter. And guess wut?!? Im working on chapter 4!!!!! Yahoo! Alrite anyways. Please review! Please please please! :-D thank you ^_^  
  
~love~ ~*windedlove*~ 


	4. Finding outs

Hey all! What's up? I'm back and ready for action! Lol ok I would like to thank my reviewers again! Here ya go!  
  
Jstar888: so helpful thank you. lol  
  
Scorpion05: I know! SORATO ALL THE WAY! Lol  
  
Black Rose J: I'm glad you like it and are interested  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sora: If there was any confusion about chapter 3, windedlove would like to clarify a few things.  
  
Yamato: Wah! Can't she do it at the end? I want to know what happens with us in the gardens!  
  
Tai: Don't we all.  
  
WL: *Ahem* yes well. As for the ball's starting times, everyone started arriving at the Telin Kingdom around 12 noon. Everyone was arriving until 5:30 pm and they talked until 6. Then dinner was from 6 until about 7. The dancing started at 7 and lasted until 10.  
  
Davis: I love Kari!  
  
T.K.: Get out.  
  
Jstar888: *beats Davis* Hey folks! *Leaves fic*  
  
Izzy: Check out her story! Vendetta! It's a prodigious tale!  
  
Joe: What else was there windedlove?  
  
WL: I don't know, I think that's it. Oh yea, ON WITH THE FIC! Lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~Quotes! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There's a light at the end of every tunnel, just pray it's not a train" - Anon  
  
"Psychiatrists say that 1 of 4 people are mentally ill. Check 3 friends. If they're OK, you're it." - Anon  
  
"My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems." - Anon  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea ok now on with the --  
  
Everybody: Just shut up and start already!  
  
WL: Ok, ok, geeze. Here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~The South Lands~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" a dark man asks.  
  
"Well, you see master, erm, how to say. Yes and no?" he stutters.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asks quite calmly.  
  
"Well, the King and Queens of many kingdoms moved their children to another kingdom, your spies are trying to find which one it is."  
  
"Why should that affect us, my servant?"  
  
"Because the ones you both want are - are - with them," the poor servant gulps.  
  
The 17-year-old boy's fury is slowly escaping from his calm form, but he is in the back with the shadows, and his brother is doing the talking.  
  
"Find them."  
  
"Yes young master, right away young master, going now young master, I am sorry young master."  
  
"When you find them, bring them to me alive." The servant scuttles away. "Don't worry older brother," the 16-year-old says, "You will get what you want in due time, as will I. I've waited a long time for it."  
  
"I have waited longer than you brother and that servant of ours is starting to get on my nerves. He's too, I don't know. I just don't like him," spits out the older brother. (A/N: the older brother is darker, meaner, and has a worse temper)  
  
"I understand brother, but you must admit, he's better than the others, so far."  
  
"I want them here now. I'm growing very impatient brother. If they aren't here within two weeks, I'm relieving you of your 'position', understood?"  
  
"Yes brother. I know you only gave me this power to save you from a great headache, and now I know why," he says as he rubs his temples.  
  
"I know. I am a genius and an impatient one at that."  
  
The brothers continue to converse about their plan while their parents sleep the night away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~The West Lands~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Southern rulers have gotten too pushy. Father, please. I want to go and show those lousy, pathetic excuses for Princes what REAL Princes do when they want something."  
  
"Now, now son. Your older brother isn't acting like this."  
  
"But he's 18 and-"  
  
"-And you are 17. What is your point?"  
  
"Nothing sir," he grumbles.  
  
He and his older brother walk out of the room and the younger turns to the older, "It's not fair."  
  
"Life's not fair, little brother, but in this case, we WILL get what we want."  
  
"Both of us," he reminds him.  
  
"Both of us," the older boy repeats.  
  
They walk down their hallway thinking how stupid, pathetic, and unknowing the Southern Lands' Princes are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At the Telin Kingdom~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Where has that girl run off to again?! If she is looking at the scenery, oooo! I swear! When I find her, she is SO dead!*  
  
"Mimi? Have you seen Sora? I need to talk to her."  
  
"No Kari, I haven't. I'm sorry. I am looking for her now though, would you like to join me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Hey Kari! There you are! Oh, hi Mimi!" Jun says cheerily.  
  
"Hey Jun," both girls state in unison.  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
"Hey Yolei!" the three girls exclaim happily.  
  
"Hey Kari, how'd it feel to dance with Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"Yolei, silly it was-"  
  
"Yea Kari!"  
  
"Jun-"  
  
"C'mon spill!"  
  
"Mimi-"  
  
"NOW!" the three girls yell and all 4 start giggling madly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He said that he was preventing his younger brother from the honor of the first dance with me. That is why. Then we talked about the war, you know, our kingdoms, boring stuff like that."  
  
"Sure." they all start giggling again.  
  
"Hey girls, have you seen my brother?"  
  
"Oh, hey T.K. No we haven't, sorry. But we're looking for Sora."  
  
"Hm, Mimi. Did you see how Matt couldn't take his eyes off your best friend?"  
  
"Yea, it was so CUTE! Hee, hee," Mimi giggled.  
  
"Just tell Sora to watch out ok? My brother can charm any woman he pleases."  
  
"Yea I can tell," Jun stares off dreamily.  
  
"Does he do anything to hurt them? Or anything bad?"  
  
"Oh, no Kari. He just sometimes, ok all the time, leaves the girl with a broken heart. He doesn't even realize he charms girls so easily."  
  
"So he hurts girls, but not consciously?"  
  
"Correct Mimi."  
  
"As usual."  
  
"Right." the others all say.  
  
"Let's go look for the lovebirds! And hey! I am always correct!" Mimi shouts.  
  
"OK!" exclaims everyone else. They all laugh and run off to find the "couple".  
  
~*~*~*~*~In the Gardens~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is the garden maze I heard Davis tell Kari about."  
  
"Yea," *Wow, this is like a dream come true.*  
  
"Yama, I want to thank you for being so nice to me."  
  
"It's nothing. You are new here and my father said to please our guests so." *Not to mention how much of an angel you are.*  
  
"So you're following your father's orders?"  
  
"Well, it's not-"  
  
"I guess I am too. He told me to make new friends and not hang out with Mimi all the time. The truth is, anytime we go somewhere we always go together and she always makes friends first and introduces me. And then I guess, she says I'm shy and that when I do warm up to the people it's like a long time. It's only because I don't know that person and I guess, oh here I am rambling on and I interrupted you. I am sorry, please continue."  
  
"Well, erm yea."  
  
Sora giggles as they walk through the maze, side by side. It's a moonlight night as the young pair walks quietly through the garden like a whisper in the night. They glide across the dirt path like a fog sliding in for the night. Speaking of fog, a slight misty fog cloud was forming on the ground as Yamato led Sora to the bench swing in the middle of the maze.  
  
"Sora, I, I, I-"  
  
"Yes?" she looks into his eyes. *If I'm not careful, I could get lost forever in those eyes. Uh-oh. Like now.*  
  
Yamato clears his throat, "Sorry. I hope you enjoy your stay at my humble castle," he regains his cool as they sit down together. *Phew, that was close* For about a half hour they stare at the beauty around them (occasionally at each other, but quickly turn away when they are caught. When that happens, both people blush) and sit in a comfortable silence.  
  
"Yama?" *I like it when she calls me that. Not like those other girls who are all "OH MY GOSH! MATTIE!" or something*  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I am sorry if I interfered with anything, that, you know, your kingdom might be going through and-"  
  
"Don't be. I'm glad you came." Sora blushes, but it's dark, so Yamato can't see. "Actually, when T.K. said earlier it would be great to finally have some people around our own age here, he was ever correct. I mean, it will-"  
  
"AH HA! FOUND YOU!"  
  
Both people jump as Mimi, Kari, Jun, Yolei, and T.K. all jump out from nowhere.  
  
"You are SO dead! I have been looking for you everywhere! Not to mention Kari needs to talk to you and Yolei and Jun were hoping to have an all girls night! But NO! You have to be out here doing. Oh, Yamato. I am sorry. Never mind." Mimi blushes slightly, but it is still dark, so no one can see.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I-"  
  
"Of course you didn't, you were out here with Mattie." Jun puts in.  
  
"Um, I guess I'd better go. Thank you Yama."  
  
"You're welcome and if there is anything you need, let me know."  
  
Sora gets dragged off by the other four girls, as T.K. and Yamato sit and chat about the day's events.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That is all for this chapter! Plz Review! I took off the "login to review" thing so anyone can review now. Sry I didn't know it was on (. Hee hee. Anyways, I'm currently getting ideas for chapter 5, so I will go write it now. Thank you and smile! Hee hee. 


	5. More Intros

Hey all! I am back! Again (even tho I said I was working on this chapter o well). Stupid technicalities. Hee hee. Erm yea here we go.  
  
DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own digimon (this applies to previous chapters if I didn't apply it to them)  
  
~*~*~*~*~REVIEWERS~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lisa Oceans Potter: Thank you! I don't want to torment my readers :whistles innocently: no really I don't lol. But thank you! :BIG SMILE!:  
  
Scorpion05: lol. Thank you. I like my "quotes" too. I know I hate it when Jun calls him Mattie, but hey. Has to happen for some later purposes. Hee hee  
  
Anime Queen1: Lol yea they had to walk in and ruin the moment. O well. There shall b plenty more later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~QUOTE(S) ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~STUFF~*~*~*~*~ Tai: I am impatient. Can't we start yet? When do I come back into the story?  
  
Davis: NEVER! KARI IS MINE!  
  
All: *sweatdrop* er.  
  
WL: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Everyone else: You need new lines.  
  
WL: Shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Western Lands~*~*~*~*~  
  
"His highness Boring won't know what hit him eh? What about Prince Tie- dye? Will he too?"  
  
"Of course little brother. When we have 'them' with us and our countries/kingdoms/lands, whatever, are united, they will be left in our dust."  
  
"Oh yea," he says satisfied with a sly grin on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Southern Lands~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prince Byron was sitting on a chair at his desk. His younger brother, Tyler, was pacing back and forth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prince 'Boring' and 'Tie-dye'? How stupid could they get?!"  
  
"Chill 'Tie-dye'. It's ok. Let's write them a response."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back in the Western Lands~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Prince 'Kuckoo' and Prince 'Abuboo'? Right."  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Yea Ali?"  
  
"You know Tyler made those up."  
  
Kyle laughed, "Yea, how stupid. Anyways, I think it's time for a visit to a certain Kingdom and soon."  
  
"Certain people might need to be reminded?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Southern Lands~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Foolish Princes. No matter. Tyler, get ready to pack your bags. We're taking a 'road trip' soon."  
  
"Reminding a certain few people of a certain something?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
(A/N: sound familiar? Lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Telin Kingdom (2 months later)~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you for coming everyone! It has been two whole months since you have all arrived! We shall be having a few more guests coming to stay with us during this horrible, yet glorious time! Please, when they come, try to make them feel welcome! Thank you and enjoy lunch!" King Malcolm concluded.  
  
"Wow. Two months already? Geeze. Plus, Izzy hasn't blown anything up yet."  
  
"I know. It's been awhile. HEY! Thanks for the reminder, Cody."  
  
"I had to say something," he rolls his eyes.  
  
"Well Meems, father should be proud. I have made new friends and many of them at that."  
  
"I'm proud of ya too Sor! Hee hee."  
  
"I wonder when our new guests will be arriving." Tai asks.  
  
"I hear they are our age."  
  
"I've heard that too, Jun." Yolei says.  
  
"I hope they're guys."  
  
"That's my Meems."  
  
"Shut up Sor. Not all of us are fortunate enough like you and Kari to have found your Prince Charmings."  
  
Sora, Yamato, Kari, and T.K. all blush.  
  
"JOE!"  
  
"Marissa? Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Yup! *giggles* silly! We haven't seen you in two months!"  
  
"HEY! *laughs as well* I want you all to meet my Mom," she nods, "my Dad," so does he, "and lastly, my little sister. She's your age Cody."  
  
"You're 11?"  
  
"Mm hmm!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Marissa."  
  
Marissa looks like her family, blue hair and blue eyes. She is the same height as Cody. Joe's parents both have blue hair and blue eyes, so it's only logical that he and his little sister have that too.  
  
"Joe, are these the visitors?"  
  
"Oh! Yes mother they are. Mom, Dad, Marissa? May I introduce, my friends? This is Count Iori Hido, 11, Prince Koushirmo Izumi, 15, Duke Ken Ichijouchi, 13."  
  
"Please call me Cody, and I'm from the Trams Kingdom."  
  
"And me Izzy, from the Trams Kingdom too."  
  
"Ken is good, and I'm from the Sni Kingdom." Joe's parents laugh.  
  
"This is Miyako Inoue, 14 of the Desoul Kingdom, and Jun Motomiya, 17 of the Ins Kingdom. Her little brother is Daisuke Motomiya, 13."  
  
"Please, Yolei."  
  
"Jun is perfect!" They laugh again.  
  
"Davis is the name! This lovely thing here is-"  
  
"Hikari Kamiya, 13 of the Aux Kingdom and her older brother Taichi Kamiya, 16," Joe cuts in.  
  
"Please call me Kari."  
  
"I'm Tai. Davis."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You'll be sorry in a minute."  
  
"This is her royal highness Princess Sora Takenouchi, 16 of the Aiwa Kingdom, and Countess Mimi Takechiwa, 15 also of the Aiwa Region." (A/N: Regions and Kingdoms are the same thing here, kk?)  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
"And you," the teens all say.  
  
"DUN, DUN, DUN! DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DA-DA- DUN!" The trumpets sound. "Announcing our newest guests to the Telin Kingdom!" a sentry calls out.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! The four of you I hope will enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thank you your Majesties."  
  
Four teens approach the group. Joe's parents have left and Marissa is talking to Cody with great interest about Kendo.  
  
"Hello! I am Prince Jonathon Ricardo, 14 years of age and this is my brother Richard Ricardo, 13 years of age. John and Rick would be fine, please. We are from the Baseline Kingdom in the East. We heard who you all are, except you four."  
  
"I am Jyou Kido, also known as Joe, 17 and this is my little sister, Marissa, 11. We are the royal doctor and royal cook's assistant. Or the son and daughter of the Royal Doctor and Royal Cook."  
  
"I am Prince Yamato Ishida of this Kingdom. This is my brother Takeru Ishida."  
  
"Please, T.K. I'm 13. Yamato is 16."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. We are Prince Kevin Ferro, 17 and Princess Melinda Ferro, 13. We are from the Dobson Kingdom."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," everyone says. Jun has started drooling at the site of Kevin. He looks like Matt, but with black hair and green eyes. Like Matt, he can't take his eyes off of Sora. *What an angel* Kevin thinks.  
  
"So." Yamato tries to break Kevin's gaze. It worked. "Erm, yea." Well, sort of. Melinda has been looking over in Davis's direction. Melinda has long maroon hair and matching eyes. John and Rick have silver hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Hello!" a girl says as she and someone else approaches the group.  
  
"Hi!" everyone else replied.  
  
"I am Countess Taiya Earro, 16, and this is Duchess Terra Dep, 15, and we are from the Depburst Kingdom. Nice to meet you all, we did hear your introductions."  
  
"As did we," a boy about Sora's age cuts in.  
  
"Hello," everyone says. Sora and Mimi look at each other *Uh-oh* they both think *they look familiar*.  
  
"Ah, this is the Telin Kingdom we've heard so much about." Says the other boy with him. He looks to be about Jun's age. Just then two other boys walk up to the group. They look to be around Joe's age and older.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi!" Yolei perks up. Sora and Mimi look at each other and read each other's minds. *NOT good*  
  
"Erm, we hate to be rude, but we just remembered that we have stuff to do. Please excuse us." Sora and Mimi walk off extremely quickly in the opposite direction as all the walking people are coming from. (A/N: Make sense? Tee hee)  
  
"Found 'em" the older brother's say to their younger brothers.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Yamato.  
  
"Nothing to worry yourself about your highness," the tall forest-green- haired boy with matching eyes emphasized the 'highness' part.  
  
"This is my little brother, Prince Ali Bellah, 17. I am Prince Kyle Bellah, 18."  
  
"Really? Nice to meet you face to - er - do you call THAT a face? Your poor mother. I am Prince Tyler Dwyer, 16; and this is my brother, Prince Byron Dwyer, 17."  
  
"Ah, the Southern 'Princes' show themselves. If you call yourself Princes."  
  
"Shut up Ali."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Alright but you would lose. Just like the Westerners too anyways."  
  
"Tyler."  
  
"Alright Byron. Aw, you ain't worth my time anyways." Everyone is still trying to process what happened.  
  
"So, you are the Great Princes of the South and West?" Kari asked timidly.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Look, I don't care who you are, but you have NO right to talk to my sister like that! Got it 'Byron'?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, you-"  
  
"Guys! Hey. Let's go - er - somewhere." Yamato says as he drags Tai away from the scene.  
  
The 'Great Princes' all take different directions in hope to find two of the teens. "They will be ours and no stuck up Southern brats will take them away. Not when we're so close."  
  
"The stupid Princes of the West. I am not losing my whole life's work since age 4 to them. Stupid Pampered-"  
  
"Byron."  
  
"Sorry Tyler. Got carried away."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That is all for now. What do these 'Great Princes' have in mind? And what for who? Hmmm. We'll find out soon! Please review! I know you want to click on the 'go' button. You don't even have to login! Please? :puppy eyes: Jstar888, I know it doesn't work with guys, but maybe it'll work now? Yea that is it! Lol :crosses fingers: Do they like me? :shakes magic 8 ball: NO. ratz. Please review? 


	6. Uh Oh

YO! What's up?! How be you all? Hmm? Hee hee. I am SUCH a LOSER! I know, o well. Thanks to my reviewers! Hee hee. Do they like me? :shakes magic 8 ball again: TRY AGAIN LATER :anime-style fall: maybe another time? Yea heh heh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~  
  
I do NOT own digimon no matter how hard I try to believe I do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~REVIEWERS~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digifriends - yes I will update soon, and please, you too! Lol. Your new story (castle quests) is awesome!  
  
Anime Queen1- lol, I sry if I confused you, I hope to make things better down a little more into the story. *sigh* you need to update soon too!  
  
Black Rose J - thank you! You're way too kind! :-D big smiles! Hee hee. I like your saying and I say it back to u. Your story (Swan maiden [I think that is the title]) is awesome! Update! Plz?  
  
scorpion05 - I sry if I confused you too. Heh heh. Well I hope I clarified a few things at the beginning of the story! Thanks for reading!  
  
fantasiegirl - (for ch 1-3) thx 4 the reviews! I do hope you got this far and thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~QUOTES~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being the idiot I am, I forgot to put quotes into the last chapter so I'll put a few quotes here this time:  
  
A) "Hunger has driven man to insanity; today, it has driven me from my computer" - Anon.  
  
B) Here's my 'rendition' on that: "Hunger has driven man to insanity; but because I'm not a man, I am able to find the fridge." (No offense to men, just a funny version that my friend and I made up.)  
  
C) "Girls just want to have fun!" Cindy Lauffer (spelling on her name[?])  
  
D) ~Things they'd NEVER say!~ Digimon Emperor: "And once I've taken over the digiworld, I'll plant pretty pink pansies all around it!!! Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
Digidestined: "You sinister fiend!"  
  
(I LOVE THAT ONE! LOL! Hee hee I got it off of a digimon site. I don't remember which one, but I am crediting it anyway.)  
  
E) "NO guy is worth your tears, and when you find him, he won't make you cry" - Anon  
  
~*~*~*~*~OTHER STUFFS!~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, I understand that there was a confusion in last chapter, and I reread it and I understand why. So for this chapter and the next one, I will write who is who, and their ages and stuff at the beginning. I am sorry I confused people. :\ but anyways. Please enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~AGES AND STUFFS~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORA - Princess of the Aiwa Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 16.  
  
YAMATO - Prince of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 16.  
  
MIMI - Countess of the Aiwa Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
JOE - Royal Doctor's son and the Prince's doctor of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
T.K. - Prince of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
KARI - Princess of the Aux Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
DAVIS - Prince of the Ins Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
KEN - Duke of the Sni Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
YOLEI - Duchess of the Desoul Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 14.  
  
JUN - Princess of the Ins Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
IZZY - Prince of the Trams Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
CODY - Count of the Trams Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 11.  
  
TAI - Prince of the Aux Kingdom, Northern Lands, 16.  
  
MARISSA - Royal Cook's assistant and daughter of the Royal cook in the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 11.  
  
JOHN - Prince of the Baseline Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 14.  
  
RICK - Prince of the Baseline Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 13.  
  
KEVIN - Prince of the Dobson Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
MELINDA - Princess of the Dobson Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
TAIYA - Countess of the Depburst Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 16.  
  
TERRA - Duchess of the Depburst Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
KYLE - "Almighty" Prince of the Western Lands, 18.  
  
ALI - "Almighty" Prince of the Western Lands, 17.  
  
BYRON - "Almighty" Prince of the Southern Lands, 17.  
  
TYLER - "Almighty" Prince of the Southern Lands, 16.  
  
A/N: 5 kingdoms from the Northern Lands, 5 from the Eastern Lands, the 4 "Almighty" Princes. I might add in more characters from the South and West, but they won't be main. Just in a certain chapter or so. Ok now ON WITH THE-  
  
Everyone else: FIC!  
  
WL: hey! My line!  
  
DAVIS: you need new lines, because you can't think of any other ones! Ha ha not enough brain power.  
  
WL: now that is sad. DAVIS saying I don't have enough brain power.  
  
DAVIS: Hey what's that supposed to mean?!  
  
WL: ~~~~hangs her head  
  
EVERYONE ELSE BESIDES DAVIS: *sweadrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Princess's chambers~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Geeze Meems. That was TOO close for comfort."  
  
"Yea Sor. If they were who we think they were this will."  
  
"Yea"  
  
Just then, a knock on the door (A/N: *gasp*) and the girls both jump.  
  
"Who-who-who is it?" Mimi stutters nervously.  
  
"It's just me."  
  
"And me."  
  
"And me."  
  
"Oh, come on in 'me'." The door opens to reveal the other three princesses. All five of them are laughing.  
  
"I'm so glad we all get to share a room between the eight of us."  
  
"Yea! It's like one really BIG sleepover! For like, a year!"  
  
"Calm down Meems."  
  
"Sorry Sor. I wonder when the other three will get here anyways."  
  
"Yea I see their stuff here." Yolei replies. As if right on cue, there is another knock on the door.  
  
"Um.hello?"  
  
"Come in!" Five voices sound. Three new girls are greeted with five smiling faces.  
  
"Hi. Is it ok to come in?"  
  
"Of course it is Taiya. You, Terra, and Melinda are all welcome. This is, after all, your room too," says Kari.  
  
"Thanks. You all are so kind."  
  
"We try."  
  
Sora rolls her eyes, "Meems."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
6 girls all giggle at the pair. They all have fun and talk a lot about their kingdoms, their lives, and other girl things like boys, makeup, and other great stuff. Sora however does not participate in the "girl talk" so after they all got equated and know each other's life stories, Sora excused herself and sat on the balcony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~With the Princes~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So. er, hi?" Davis tries again.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"So, how are you Prince Kyle?"  
  
"Great. Just great."  
  
"Well ok!"  
  
The boys except Davis all sweat drop.  
  
"Yea." says Kyle. Before you all know it, they are all talking and teasing each other. Everyone is being civil! (A/N: *gasp*) well, almost. The "almighty" princes haven't said anything to each other. Yet. A few hours pass and they are all (almost) friends, with the exception of the AP's (A/N: almighty princes).  
  
*Ahem* "Excuse me please. I am going for a walk."  
  
"To find someone?" the boy grins mischievously.  
  
"No. Hey, aren't you meeting someone later?"  
  
"Shut up," his brother blushes slightly.  
  
"Yea, I thought so," Yamato concludes as he walks off.  
  
"So wait, T.K. Who are you going to see?" asks Tai.  
  
"Well, er.Hey Joe! Where you going?"  
  
"T.K., I sat up. So answer the question?"  
  
"Well, ya know Joe," Tai starts, "when Mimi said that Kari and Sora found there Prince Charmings, she left out herself. Do ya'll realize that?" He looks at Joe.  
  
"Do you realize that T.K. is Kari's Prince Charming?" Joe blushes.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Tai and Davis both yell.  
  
"Er."  
  
"Guys back off."  
  
"Ah, Yamato's back. Did you go see Sooorraaaaa?"  
  
"No Tai, I forgot my jacket so I came back. Yes T.K. and Kari have a 'thing'. Isn't it cute? Hee hee. I do believe Ken and Yolei have one too, if I'm not mistaken." he looks at Ken.  
  
"Er."  
  
"Thought so Ken. Now if you'll excuse me. Oh yea, and Joe. You really got it bad for Mimi," and with that, he walked off.  
  
"The NERVE of him!" Grunts Joe.  
  
"Well man it's true. As for YOU!" Tai rounds on T.K. who is flinching and quivering at Tai's sudden change in mood, "YOU HAD better take great care of my sister. Understood?"  
  
T.K. stopped flinching and was surprised when Tai talked to him calmly. "Don't worry Tai, I would never do anything to hurt her. Promise."  
  
Tai ruffles T.K.'s hair a little bit. "Ata-boy!" The Princes all talk and are merry. Except the AP's who keep to themselves and observe the others. The Western Princes however, actually trust the other guys and are talking nicely to them. They do not like Yamato or Joe very much, as a matter of fact, neither do the Southern Princes, but hey. Oh well. *I wonder if that Prince Yamato has anything with Sora* Kyle, Byron, and Kevin all think. *I wonder if Joe has anything with Mimi* Ali and Tyler both think. (A/N: dun, dun, dun)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Over on the balcony of the Princess's room~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sigh*  
  
A beautiful girl sits on a balcony while looking at the stars and the full moon. A slight wind blows by and laugher floats in the air. She sighs again and thinks of her friends, new and old. As she looks out over her balcony, she sees a group of men sitting together. She laughs to herself thinking how beautiful this country is and looks at its gardens. Another sigh escapes her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shadow was creeping through the castle grounds. It crept closer and closer to the balcony, unknown to the beautiful maiden. The shadow stops.  
  
"What is that? Can there be such a wonderful sound?"  
  
He hears singing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~On the balcony~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Oh, father. I know you want me to find a suitor, but I just don't know* thinks the maiden, then she sings, "Rose, rose, rose, rose. Will I ever see thee wed? I will marry at thy will sire, at thy will. Rose, rose, rose, rose. Will I ever see the wed? I will marry at thy will sire, at thy will." She is then joined by another beautiful girl who sings, "Rose, rose, rose, rose. Will he ever see thee wed?" in response the first girl sings back, "I will marry at thy will sire, at thy will." The second girl laughs then shakes her head and leaves. (A/N: it is a real song and it takes place in medieval times. It's about a king asking his daughter if she will ever marry and stop rejecting the suitors he has for her, and she's like "I will marry when I find the one I love". So yea, good song anywayz. BTTF! [bak to the fic!] or OTTF [on ""])  
  
As soon as the girl leaves, the shadow slowly creeps up the side of the balcony, until it is directly under the girl, who sighs again. Then, all of a sudden the shadow jumps out and covers the fiery redhead's mouth to keep her from screaming!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! O no! you guessed the girl was Sora and the second was Mimi right? Well they were so AH! What's happened to Sora and who has/will done/do what to her?! AH! Review and find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!! :-D! 


	7. Worries and finding outs

WL: Do they like me? :shakes magic 8 ball: It says "You moron, your story started" huh? O! heya hiya hoya guys and gals! I am so weird but hey o well. Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~  
  
star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I mish I mite, have this wish, I wish tonight. Ok no matter how hard I try, it jux will NOT work so I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! :tear:  
  
~*~*~*~*~Reviewers~*~*~*~*~  
  
Black Rose J - Thank you so much! I try, I try. Hee hee. Jux kidding. Ok I will try (not) to leave another "cliffhanger". If u want to know wut the not in () means, read my quotes thingie, hee hee hee. I mean.yea. When will u update? Soon? Plz and thx u!  
  
Venursia - hey, thx. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too bad 4 Sora.DUN, DUN, DUN! I get those brain cramps too. They hurt. But plz don't threaten me! I didn't do it! *looks guilty* er, ya? Read on plz! And thank you!  
  
moguera - thank you so much for your constructive criticism. I am working on there being more narrative stuff, bc I noticed that too. Thank you very much tho for letting me know someone else thought that. I will do my best to change it and change it to less dialogue. Thank you very much and I'm glad you like the story! Read and review again plz?! Thank you!  
  
Anime Queen1 - thank you! I kept going! Hee hee! Glad you like it!  
  
Mizuki no yume - lol, thank you, I think. lol, read on and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Quotes~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Things in parentheses can (not) be ignored." - Anon  
  
"X is a really big number!" me in my math class. I am really good at math but I was lazy and was messing around with one of my best friends! Luv ya Bre!! Hee hee. Yea.  
  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I am so glad I threw quarters at you." My boyfriend. Lol ain't he sweet? He really is tho, but yea. hee hee *kiss* to him!  
  
"Ah! Your mouth is blue! You're a smurf! You're the smurfiest smurfy smurf of all smurfdom! And your short so I'd say, you can be mama smurf! But still, you are the smurfiest smurfy smurf of all the smurfiest smurfdom!" my friend Kirk is such a crack up!  
  
"Dude! You're like a genius man!" my friend Jeff, he's so luvable!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Ages and Stuffs~*~*~*~*~  
  
I said I'd do it, so I am doing it! Here ya go! If you want it in the next chapter too, tell me and I'll put it there, kk? And off we go! (for a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down!) quote still applies.  
  
SORA - Princess of the Aiwa Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 16.  
  
YAMATO - Prince of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 16.  
  
MIMI - Countess of the Aiwa Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
JOE - Royal Doctor's son and the Prince's doctor of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
T.K. - Prince of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
KARI - Princess of the Aux Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
DAVIS - Prince of the Ins Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
KEN - Duke of the Sni Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
YOLEI - Duchess of the Desoul Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 14.  
  
JUN - Princess of the Ins Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
IZZY - Prince of the Trams Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
CODY - Count of the Trams Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 11.  
  
TAI - Prince of the Aux Kingdom, Northern Lands, 16.  
  
MARISSA - Royal Cook's assistant and daughter of the Royal cook in the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 11.  
  
JOHN - Prince of the Baseline Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 14.  
  
RICK - Prince of the Baseline Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 13.  
  
KEVIN - Prince of the Dobson Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
MELINDA - Princess of the Dobson Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
TAIYA - Countess of the Depburst Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 16.  
  
TERRA - Duchess of the Depburst Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
KYLE - "Almighty" Prince of the Western Lands, 18.  
  
ALI - "Almighty" Prince of the Western Lands, 17.  
  
BYRON - "Almighty" Prince of the Southern Lands, 17.  
  
TYLER - "Almighty" Prince of the Southern Lands, 16.  
  
A/N: 5 kingdoms from the Northern Lands, 5 from the Eastern Lands, the 4 "Almighty" Princes. I might add in more characters from the South and West, but they won't be main. Just in a certain chapter or so. Ok now ON WITH THE-  
  
Everyone else: FIC!  
  
WL: hey! My line!  
  
DAVIS: you need new lines, because you can't think of any other ones! Ha ha not enough brain power.  
  
WL: now that is sad. DAVIS saying I don't have enough brain power.  
  
DAVIS: Hey what's that supposed to mean?!  
  
WL: ~~~~hangs her head  
  
EVERYONE ELSE BESIDES DAVIS: *sweadrop*  
  
TAI: Hey, wasn't the conversation in the other chapter too?  
  
DAVIS: I thought the names and stuff was in the other chapter! Why are they here?!  
  
EVERYONE ELSE BESIDES DAVIS: *sweadrop*  
  
WL: yesh well. er, ya you should know by now.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: *phew*  
  
WL: ONWITHTHEFIC! Ha ha ha! I beat ya!  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: *sweatdrop*  
  
WL: a short chpter this time guys, sry. Here ya go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~RECAP~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the girl leaves, the shadow slowly creeps up the side of the balcony, until it is directly under the girl, who sighs again. Then, all of a sudden the shadow jumps out and covers the fiery redhead's mouth to keep her from screaming!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Castle Grounds~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BRYIMPH! HUELDP! HUELDP!" Sora tries to scream for help. The stranger is running, running, faster and faster until he drops Sora. It is dark, with only the quarter moon to see by and they are under a tree. Meaning Sora can't see her kidnapper. The kidnapper in question has tied his jacket around Sora's face so she can't see where she's going and she can't scream for help either. She soon feels herself being lifted off the ground and being carried away by a running kidnapper. *Hmm, apparently it's a man if I am not mistaken. A well built man. Uh-oh. Well, maybe I should've stayed with Meems and them. Grr.* After what seems like hours (A/N: 10 minutes) she hears running water. Next thing she knows (A/N: 5 minutes later) she feels a slight chill and then hard ground. She can see some form of light next to her. The kidnapper takes off the jacket to reveal.  
  
Just kidding, that was WAY too short. Maybe not a short chapter, dunno yet. Let's continue shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The kidnapper takes off the jacket to reveal..  
  
"Yamato?!?"  
  
"Hello Sora. I'm so sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean too."  
  
"It's ok. I am just relieved it's you and not some horny freak." Matt laughs and looks at her seductively,  
  
"Not yet." He licks his lips and raises his eyebrows. Sora blushes slightly. *She's cute when she does that*  
  
"Wow." Sora has just looked to her right to see a water wall to cover the "secret cave". She looks over to her left and sees a semi-circle of candles lit for them. In the semi-circle, there is a space for them to sit against, full of leaves and plant life to provide a comfortable "love" seat.  
  
"Remember a few weeks ago when we found our 'secret place'? well I went exploring one day in it and found this. It can be OUR 'secret place'. If you want that is." he looks at her hopefully.  
  
"As long as there is no, well, 'sexual' action going on, I'm ok with it. I would actually enjoy sharing a 'secret place' with you that no one knows about." She smiles and they both blush.  
  
"Why do you keep bringing up sexual stuff? I wouldn't do that to you, or anyone else for that matter." (A/N: come on, you know you wanted to know why Sora was saying 'horny' and 'sexual' right? Er no? o, well, ok then.)  
  
"Well, erm, see, it's, heh, erm, yea. Kinda hard to explain?"  
  
"Oh, ok. I see. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." They both smile as they look into each other's eyes. Then all of a sudden, as if in a trance, their smiles slightly fade as they lean closer and closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back on the Castle Grounds~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mimi?!?" Joe, Tyler, and Ali all shout. The guys all get up and start running towards the Castle. All, that is, except for Kyle and Byron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~In the Castle~*~*~*~*~  
  
Panic has been let loose in the Princess's bedroom. Mimi comes back from the balcony in tears just as the guys burst into the room.  
  
"Hope no one's changing!" Tai remarks.  
  
"Mimi?! Mimi?! What's wrong?" Joe asks all concerned-like.  
  
"SORA! SORA! SORA! SHE'S GONE!!!!! OH NO!!!" she breaks down into tears again. Joe holds her tight and looks at the others.  
  
"Do any of you know what happened?" Kevin asks.  
  
"What happened to Sora?" Byron walks in.  
  
"She saw your ugly face and ran away." Kyle follows.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"HEY! Guys, knock it off. Sora's gone and all you can do is argue!" Kari shouts. T.K. rushes over to calm Kari down.  
  
"Where was she last?" T.K. asked.  
  
"She was out on the balcony and I went out there. She was sitting and sighing. We sang our. Then I. 5 minutes later, I. She. Gone!" Mimi is having some trouble putting sentences together. "She's, she's, NO! I've known her forever! Now she! NO!" She starts crying again. Joe strokes her hair and talks soothingly to her.  
  
"This had better not be some stupid prank or I swear." Byron starts threateningly.  
  
"Erm guys? My brother's gone too. Just thought you should know. And, well, he'll deny it, but. There's something going on with him and Sora. Something neither one of them knows about."  
  
"Yea, and he makes fun of us. At least we know." Ken puts in.  
  
"Yea," the other guys put in. The girls just look at each other, confused.  
  
After a moment of silence, Mimi asks timidly, "You don't think HE did anything to her do you?"  
  
"What? Yamato? If he did and didn't tell anybody about it, I swear, scaring poor Mimi like that. Bet he's trying to be all romantic and stuff." Tai starts.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Taiya asks, "I mean if he sweeps her off her feet and whispers sweet matters into her ear, any girl would love that."  
  
"Well, that is great, nothing against it here, but still. He should've told SOMEBODY shouldn't he?"  
  
"I see your point. But I do hope Sora's ok." Tai wraps an arm around her.  
  
"Everything'll be all right soon. You'll see." Taiya's head rests on Tai's shoulder.  
  
"I say we look for her!" Yolei suggests. So with that, they broke up into 3 groups. Kevin, John, Rick, Joe, Mimi, Ali, and Tyler in one. Kyle, Marissa, Melinda, Cody, Davis, Ken and Yolei in a second group. Byron, Jun, Kari, T.K., Izzy, Terra, Taiya, and Tai in the third group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~In the waterfall cave~*~*~*~*~  
  
They lean closer, and closer. Her eyes start to close in sweet surrender to him. Just as their lips are about to touch, they hear a shuffling noise. Surprised, the couple gasps, pulls back, and looks at the waterfall. They look at each other, nod, and head towards edge of their "secret cave". He pulls out his sword as it flashes dangerously, as if anyone dares to disturb his long awaited kiss, and his love. They peer out each side of the waterfall and see nothing. Then *squeak-a-dy squeak* is heard and a squirrel jumps out of a bush. They sigh in relief and go back to their "couch". They smile at each other as he wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her towards him in a tight embrace that seems to say, "You're mine". The fiery redhead gives in to his touch, heart beating faster and faster by the second. Her breathing becomes quicker as he leans towards her. She slowly closes her eyes again and leans towards him. He hides his sapphire orbs and then they touch. At long last, they finally have their first kiss. They start timid and shy at first, until it grows in passion. She finally melts into his arms and the kiss. Yamato leans over onto her as they lay down on the leafy "bed" and he wants more. Sora opens her lips to allow entry of his tongue. Their tongues fight it out, as they get more passionate and intimate into their first kiss. Little did they know of a group of people heading their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Kevin's group~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joe has been carrying Mimi for the past 10 minutes. She is still shaken up from losing Sora the way she did, but everyone came to agree that Yamato was the one who took her.  
  
"Who's there?!" Kevin shouts and raises his sword.  
  
"Woa man, chill!"  
  
"It's just Davis," Mimi and Joe replied.  
  
Out of the trees walks a group of people. First Kyle then Ken with Yolei, hand in hand, then Cody and Marissa, and finally Davis with Melinda. Joe looks at Cody and smiles.  
  
"Aw." Cody and Marissa blush.  
  
"Same to you Joe." Marissa turns back. Joe and Mimi both blush. That wasn't the reaction with Kevin though.  
  
"Ahem." Kevin looks at the "couple".  
  
"Oh shut up brother, he's sweet." Melinda looks at Davis, who has a goofy grin on his face. Kevin rolls his eyes and then glares at Davis.  
  
"You had better be good to my sister, and I don't want any guy-action going on." (A/N: you know what "guy action" is right? . Naughtiness, grossness, pervertedness.etc. Guys you know it's true! Lol, back to the story. Plz don't flame me! Thank you.) "Ok?" He raises his eyebrows at Davis.  
  
"Yes sir! Mr. Kevin, sir!" Davis says and salutes and runs towards Kevin to shake his hand. Then, Davis trips over the closest thing he can, his own two feet. Everyone present, besides Davis, sweatdrops.  
  
"Ugh," they all sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, with Byron's group.~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Byron."  
  
"Shut up you silly girl and keep walking."  
  
Jun feels hurt, but she should be used to rejection by now. It's been a good 15 minutes. Jun is flirting with Byron because Kyle and Kevin aren't there, but she still is "saving" herself for her dear.  
  
"Mattie," Jun looks starry-eyed and sighs.  
  
"What?" Byron looks confused, again.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Ew, Jun that's my older brother."  
  
"SO!?!?!?!" she gets all protective of herself.  
  
"Ew." T.K. repeats.  
  
"Shush!" Byron whispers, "Since you two were arguing, I guess you didn't notice that the other two groups reunited and are just on the other side of this bush. I have an idea. Ok, so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~The two united groups~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, so you didn't find the missing couple and we didn't find them either so, let's find the other group."  
  
"Ok!" Everyone gladly agrees with Ken. It's close to 12:30 in the morning and it's cold. Everyone is tired and wants to go back to a nice warm bed. Suddenly there is a slight rustle in the bushes. Everyone turns their heads towards the noises. Davis steps in front of Melinda, Cody in front of Marissa, and Ken in front of Yolei. Joe sets Mimi on the ground and stands in front of her as Ali and Tyler move to her sides. Kevin steps next to Davis and Kyle steps into the center as they all pull out their swords.  
  
"BOO!" shouts a group of eight people.  
  
"AH!" shouts the others.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Davis cries as he clutches his chest. Kari goes over and hugs T.K., Terra hugs Izzy, and Taiya hugs Tai. Davis helps Melinda up, Cody helps Marissa, Ken helps Yolei, and Joe picks up Mimi again. *Those two younger Almighty Princes keep staring at Mimi* Joe thinks, *Well too bad because she's mine. Woa where'd that come from? Oh well, I kinda liked it. It's true, she is mine! Well, hopefully soon she will be*  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face brother!" Byron laughs.  
  
"Shut up Byron!" Tyler retorts.  
  
"Yours wasn't as bad as *ahem* PRINCE *ahem* Kyle's." he snickers.  
  
"Whatever," Kyle replies.  
  
"Any luck?" Kevin asks hopefully.  
  
"Uh, if there was 'any luck', my brother or Byron would be making out or making love with Sora," Ali smirks.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"I'm gonna-"  
  
"HEY!" Kari shouts, "Would you two just KNOCK IT OFF for once in your MISERABLE LIVES!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kyle and Byron look at each other, eyes wide. Then they turn away from each other, pissed at each other, and say "Yes Ma'am."  
  
Everyone else's eyes are wide open, and T.K.'s like *What a woman*.  
  
"Erm, *ahem* excuse me, sorry about that. I don't know where that came from."  
  
Yolei is the first to break the silence, "I say that we all just go back home and look for them tomorrow."  
  
A chorus of "ya!" and "yea!" is heard as they all turn around to head home.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Davis asks, "Where are we?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few minutes of first-time passion, Yamato pulls back. Breathing heavily, they both smile. Sora slightly blushes when she realizes that she is laying down with Yamato on top of her. Yamato blushes slightly too. They smile at each other as Yamato leans in again. This time, they are comfortable with each other and Sora allows early entry of his tongue. They heat up in passion as his hands run down her back. Her fingers start to undo the buttons on his shirt. As his shirt flies open she runs her hands over his well toned body. Her hands rest on his back as she continues kissing him. He takes her jacket off and reveals a simple red dress, one like she wore that first night in the gardens. This one just doesn't have straps. His left hand stays on her lower back as his right hand travels to her bare shoulders. His hands run across her neck and shoulder area then travel down her back once again. They heat up even more as he presses her nicely curved body against his well-toned one. She can't help but to run her hands over his chest and back as he rubs her back. He presses harder into the kiss as she willingly accepts. She moans slightly as it heats up even more. He can feel the heat escaping from her body as she wraps a leg around his. She can feel his heat as he rubs her back and his hand tries to travel farther down, but can't. They are still laying down, but they don't mind that. Wild thoughts are running through each other's minds, but neither wants to speak them. They are to wrapped up in each other to even care about the world and their friends looking for them, just a few minutes away from their "secret place".  
  
~*~*~*~*~The next morning~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the sun peeks out through the hill, it reflects through the water and lights up the whole cave. In the back of the cave lays two people. Fiery red hair fades into golden blonde hair as the owners lay intertwined with each other, tired from last night's passion. (A/N: no they did not have sex, just a lot of other passionate things with fully clothed ppl happened) as the sun creeps through into the cave, it looks like a misty layer of glass has set itself against the opening in the cave. When the sun reaches the boy's back, his sapphire eyes shoot open. The crystal clear blue orbs run across the cave and set on the beauty beside him. He looks at her body, up and down, over and over, last night replaying in his head. He smiles and places a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes flicker open and look into the oceans before her. She smiles and stretches. As she turns over onto her back, Yamato wraps the arm he's not supporting himself with around her waist, pulls her back into her previous position, smiles, then kisses her.  
  
"Good morning Sora."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, that is all for this chapter. I need to go back on work on my ISP, due on like the 18th. *whistles innocently* but yea, so howz everyone?! I have finals, so I won't get to start on another chapter until Christmas break starts (meaning two to three weeks or so) so I hope you enjoy this one! I'll see ya later! Review plz?! Thank you! Do they like me? :shakes magic 8 ball: it says, "they will tell you in the reviews they leave you. or you could always try again later." GRR! 


	8. Kidnapped!

KK, now I am back! With chapter 8! I only have 7 chpters but I have 39 reviews on my first story! And I know most of you are like psh big deal, but it is! I feel so loved! Thank you! My new story Pirates is turning out ok too. Thank you for those who read it, yes it is a SORATO! Mwhahahahahahahaha. Lol I mean.yes. On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~  
  
nope, not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~REVIEWERS!~*~*~*~*~  
  
Black Rose J - you never let me down! Thx for ur review! I look forward to it a lot! I am so glad you're liking this story! Read on and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~QUOTE~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy New Merry Kwhistmakah!" me with my holiday greetings! (New years, Christmas, Chanukah, and Kwanza)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Stuff~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora: Hmm, Yama and I are still virgins right?  
  
Yamato: Well Sora if it's with you then.  
  
WL: YES! You are. Wow Yama, tame yourself. Geeze.  
  
Tai: Woa. Watch out Sora.  
  
WL: on with the fic! :hangs head and sweatdrops:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Morning Yama," Sora smiled as she looked into his azure eyes. Yamato lightly kissed Sora's forehead, then started moving down. He kissed her cheek then her other cheek, then her nose, her chin, and then finally he started on her neck. Sora moaned and giggled playfully, "Yama."  
  
Yamato just kept up his attack on the left side of her neck. The sun reflected of the water and made the cave walls dance as Yamato started moving his way back up Sora's neck, onto her cheeks, her nose, then her chin, and finally on her lips, full on the lips. Sora opened her mouth to allow entry of his tongue as they played a little war game on whose tongue would beat out whose. It grew in passion until Yamato had put himself on top of Sora. She pulled back and asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"Time for us, baby," Yamato whispered in his husky voice. Sora blushed and put her arms around his neck as he kissed her once again. She moaned slightly and ran her hands through his hair as the heat intensified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At the Castle~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joe sat stroking Mimi's pink hair, as she lay asleep on his lap. She had a look of worry etched into her delicate features. A few others were awake and a few more were just waking up. T.K. had his arms wrapped around Kari in a protective manor, as they lay snuggled up together. Tai was snoring, softly for once, with Taiya in his arms. Davis and Melinda were awake chatting away with Ken and Yolei. Yolei and Ken were sitting extremely close to one another, and Melinda was on Davis's lap. Kevin was watching the scene. *I wonder where she could be?* That same thought was on the mind of Kyle and Byron, who were shooting death glares at each other. Ali and Tyler were just waking up, but they shot death glares at Joe. Joe, too absorbed in Mimi, didn't notice. Cody was sleeping peacefully, with his head in Marissa's lap. Izzy was telling Terra about something way to smart and advanced, but Terra was listening with excitement. She pulled out a chessboard and they started playing chess. John and Rick woke up and went over to talk to Davis, Melinda, Ken and Yolei. They were all in the girls' room. There were eight beds, but they all lay untouched. Eventually everyone was awake except for Mimi. They were all talking quietly about their plans to help find Sora when all of a sudden, "SORA!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone asked her. Some people looked at her strangely, others sympathetically, but she just looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was having this dream, when, I saw Sora," she turned into Joe to keep from crying and letting the others see. "Sora," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Secret Cave~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sora?"  
  
"Yes Yama?"  
  
"Would you like to have dinner in my chamber tonight?"  
  
Sora looked at Yamato, smiled, then, "I'd love to. What time?"  
  
"6:30ish or so? 7?"  
  
"7 it is then. But don't you think we should be getting back now? I mean the others might be worried."  
  
"Yea, probably," Yamato frowned.  
  
Sora looked at Yamato. He was frowning. She was sitting on his left when she said, "Close your eyes and put your arms out like this," she demonstrated.  
  
"Why?" He asked still frowning.  
  
"Just do it," so he did. She swung her left leg over his legs and sat on him, facing him. Then she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her as tight as she would dare, grabbed his face, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster 10 minutes after she woke up. Yamato was stunned, but tightened his grip on Sora and kissed her back with the same amount of passion. After a few minutes they broke apart, breathing a little heavily.  
  
Yamato smiled his heart melting smile and finished, "Yea, I guess we'd better get back." Yamato helped Sora up, looked to make sure no one was coming, and stepped out. He grabbed Sora by the waist and helped her out too. They walked hand in hand when suddenly, "Wait!"  
  
He rushed to the water and fixed his hair. Sora rolled her eyes and started walking. "Hey! Wait up!" Sora laughed and started running. When she couldn't hear Yamato anymore, she looked back. She didn't see anybody and was about to stop when she ran into somebody.  
  
"Gotchya!" the strange man roared.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A hand cut off Sora's scream.  
  
"SORA!" Yamato yelled as he ran in her direction. "SORA!"  
  
The hooded man picked up Sora and put her on his horse. He took off as fast as his horse would carry him, as Yamato ran to where they were.  
  
"NO!" He cried. The rider kept on going with Sora on his horse. Yamato ran after them as fast as he could, but the root sticking out of the ground didn't help his situation. He tripped and got a face full of dirt and leaves.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGG!" he screamed in despair. The horse, the rider, and Sora were nowhere to be seen when he looked up. He hit the ground with his fists and his eyes started to water. He started throwing the leaves on the ground around when he picked up something soft. He looked at it and discovered a piece of teal colored fabric. The design on it was of a falcon surrounded by mice. The words "Paz y Serenidad" was by the mice, and "Guerra y Violencia" was by the falcon. Yamato gripped the piece of cloth, got up and ran towards his castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At the Castle (about 15 minutes later)~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guys were all in a circle; some were talking, some were glaring. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing *Where is Sora and where is Yamato?* The girls however were all sitting and chatting away, trying to keep their minds off of the topic of the two missing persons. It wasn't working too well. The guys were staring at the girl's small, huddled circle when the door to their room burst open.  
  
"Yamato!" a few people shouted.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked T.K.  
  
"Where's Sora?" Mimi asked.  
  
"YOU!" Yamato shouted as he ran towards someone, "Where is she?!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Asked a confused Byron.  
  
"Where is she?!?!" He repeated this time grabbing hold of Byron's collar.  
  
"Um, huh?"  
  
"This! Sora and I were walking back to the castle when all of a sudden, a hooded rider came and took Sora away! I found this where the rider had been. The color matches the blanket under his saddle perfectly!" He shouted at Byron. His right hand was still on Byron's collar while the other one brought out the piece of fabric he had earlier.  
  
*Great, the ONE piece of cloth he finds. The ONE piece that rips off.*  
  
Ken grabbed it and looked at it. "Over here by the falcon it says 'War and Violence' and by the mice it says 'Peace and Serenity'. Hmm."  
  
Izzy took the fabric and added, "Well, it's obviously some country's symbol, but it's missing the name. I guess it got ripped off."  
  
"It belongs to the Kingdom that rules the Southern Lands. So do NOT try to act like you have no idea what is going on!"  
  
"Um, right. Would someone get this crazy man off of me? And why do you care so much about Sora, eh?"  
  
"Why DON'T you!?!"  
  
"I do, but violence isn't going to find her now is it? And it won't solve anything or make it better."  
  
"No, but it'll make ME feel better."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sora!" Mimi and Yamato shout.  
  
They all rush to the balcony and see Sora being dragged across the grounds by a strange, hooded man. Yamato runs to the railing, grabs it, and starts to go over it.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"NO, Yamato! We'll take the normal way down!"  
  
"It'll take too ling, T.K.!"  
  
"What good will you be to Sora if you're dead?"  
  
"Good point. Let's go!"  
  
They all rush down the stairs and through the front doors. They run down through the gardens, past the pond, and after the man. Another man joins him and they pick up the struggling Sora and run.  
  
"YAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIMI!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"C'mon guys! Hey! Where'd that son of a-"  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
"Well?! Where'd he go?!" Byron was nowhere to be found.  
  
They all ran to the stables and when they got there, they were shocked and horrified to find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I guess we'll just have to wait what they find. Until the next time, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and please, please, please review?! Thank you very much! Means so much to me! Pirates will be updated soon if I have at least 10 reviews to keep it up online! Thank you again! Byez!  
  
3 windedlove 3 


	9. Secrets revealed

OK I would like to thank all my reviewers for their patience, and I will try to update sooner. This chapter will probably turn out all blah like but meh?  
  
~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been too long with this story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~REVIEWERS~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAT - I'm your fav? Aw thx!!!! ^_^ *flattered!* I hope you continue to review my stories!!!! ^)^!  
  
KAT (ch 1) - thx so much!!!! You are WAY to kind!!!! *blushes* aw...  
  
Lisa Oceans Potter - here is more! I am sorry for stopping for a while, nasty thing that writer's block...  
  
Moguera - ah my awesome reviewer... lol whilst I love all my reviewers thinking that I am the almighty goddess or something (I can pretend can't I?), you give excellent detail and "critiques". I thank you so much for it!!! I hope you continue to do it and I will try to change my stories to your suggestions. If you have the time, you could do the same with my other two stories? Pirates and Wonderland... Wonderland is ok, but Pirates is doing much better ^_^. If you would like, could you please critique them too? I would love to hear what you have to say about them. (P.S. thanks for telling it straight!)  
  
AQ - I am sorry for the long wait, I hope you read and enjoy this chapter!  
  
Inconnu - lol don't worry, Sora should be ok for a little bit... lol. Ishida High kicks some serious butt by the way... lol update it soon!  
  
Black Rose J - Hey! It has been awhile with this story! I am so sorry to keep you waiting! I hope you continue writing your other fics! I am sorry that you didn't want to write anymore (I know how that feels...lol) but I'm glad you at least summed up the ending! I hope you do continue writing though, and update Virulent Passions soon! (I REALLY hope that is what its called, I'm out of it... -_-)  
  
Savoan Locc - I'm sorry you don't like Joumi, but when Wonderland gets to about chapter 4 or so, there will be more Koumi in that story, and I have ideas for other fics, but there is these two ideas for a Koumi only fic... I don't know, but it'll be dedicated to you!!! ^_^ Either Fresh Prince of Bellaire twist, or a sad story with lots of horrible things, but where true love finds a way... lemme know what you think!  
  
Yama-sama - Thank you! I don't think it's great but I'm only the lousy author, my readers are the important ones! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
Yvonne- I am sorry I haven't updated in so long, but thank you very much! ^_^  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - lol, I'm sorry to leave you twitching for so long, I'm glad you stayed with Love's First Meaning! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~STUFF~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORA - Princess of the Aiwa Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 16.  
  
YAMATO - Prince of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 16.  
  
MIMI - Countess of the Aiwa Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
JOE - Royal Doctor's son and the Prince's doctor of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
T.K. - Prince of the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
KARI - Princess of the Aux Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
DAVIS - Prince of the Ins Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
KEN - Duke of the Sni Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
YOLEI - Duchess of the Desoul Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 14.  
  
JUN - Princess of the Ins Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
IZZY - Prince of the Trams Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
CODY - Count of the Trams Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 11.  
  
TAI - Prince of the Aux Kingdom, Northern Lands, 16.  
  
MARISSA - Royal Cook's assistant and daughter of the Royal cook in the Telin Kingdom, Northern Lands, 11.  
  
JOHN - Prince of the Baseline Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 14  
  
RICK - Prince of the Baseline Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 13.  
  
KEVIN - Prince of the Dobson Kingdom, Northern Lands, 17.  
  
MELINDA - Princess of the Dobson Kingdom, Northern Lands, 13.  
  
TAIYA - Countess of the Depburst Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 16.  
  
TERRA - Duchess of the Depburst Kingdom, Eastern Lands, 15.  
  
KYLE - "Almighty" Prince of the Western Lands, 18.  
  
ALI - "Almighty" Prince of the Western Lands, 17.  
  
BYRON - "Almighty" Prince of the Southern Lands, 17.  
  
TYLER - "Almighty" Prince of the Southern Lands, 16.  
  
A/N: 5 kingdoms from the Northern Lands, 5 from the Eastern Lands, the 4 "Almighty" Princes. I might add in more characters from the South and West, but they won't be main. Just in a certain chapter or so. (as pathetic as it is, it's been so long I forgot all this stuff, so it's jux a refresher! ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~RECAP~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all ran to the stables and when they got there, they were shocked and horrified to find...  
  
~*~*~*~*~STORY~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SORA!!!!!" the 21 teens shout. (A/N: excluding the Southern rulers and Sora)  
  
"YBMRTG! MKMP! GKIZ! HFLT MNEY!"  
  
"What did she say?" asked Ali.  
  
Sora was sitting, tied and gagged, at a small round table. The small round table had a frilly, lacey, white tablecloth over it, with...tea dishes?  
  
"Hello, want to join us for a spot of tea?"  
  
"Byron?"  
  
"Yea, and? Would you, or wouldn't you?" He asked as he untied ropes and took off the gag Sora had on her.  
  
"I would!" said Tyler.  
  
:sweatdrops from everyone:  
  
"Er.. aren't you a little old for tea parties?" Joe asks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~6 months later~*~*~*~*~  
  
They are all in the stables again...  
  
"Aren't you stupid?" Tyler asks Joe.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Ali asks.  
  
"Never mind, that question goes to Ali," Tyler concludes.  
  
As everyone looks up, Sora is being held very closely to Byron, and Mimi is very close to Tyler. Ali and Joe start fuming at this site, as well do Kevin and Kyle. Yamato is too pissed for words.  
  
"What do you want with Sora?!?!?!"  
  
"And Mimi?!?!?!"  
  
"Gawd you two are so stupid. Don't you see? While you only met these ladies about 8 months ago, we have been planning our whole lives to have them as ours. Isn't that right Princess Sora?"  
  
"Let me go, please," she begs, but in vain.  
  
"Let her go dumb ass!"  
  
"Kyle, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You only want her highness for her riches, beauty, and because I want her. Well you can't have her because she's mine!"  
  
SHING!  
  
"Put your sword down Yamato, it will do you no good here. Oh yea, the catch..."  
  
"Byron and myself posses great power, that we discovered only a few days ago. It is a great thing to have, and we shall demonstrate it to you now."  
  
"But first..." Byron says as he presses Sora against him harder. He pulls her face up and Yamato sees tears in her eyes. "You thought you could run away from me, but true love always finds a way..." and with that, he presses his lips hard against hers. Her eyes open in shock and she tries to push him off, but he is too strong. He runs his hands all over her back and enjoys the moment. He pushes her mouth open with his tongue, and starts to deepen the kiss. Tyler sees this as his sign and does the same with Mimi. Byron pulls away and whispers into her ear, "You fit so well in my arms, and your mouth on mine is one experience I have dreamed of for the past 14 years. Remember when we met? I was 3, you were 2, but I knew then and there that I loved you. I wanted to make you mine, and tonight, you will be all mine."  
  
Yamato watched the horror fill his love's ruby red eyes, and he wonders what Byron said to her. He doesn't think very long, for his azure eyes turn to a rich shade of green and starts after Byron. Kyle gets there first and punches Byron in the side. Yamato takes this opportunity and runs through the fighting pair and grabs Sora after sheathing his sword. Ali has made a similar move with Tyler. Joe has grabbed Mimi. Jun has fainted, and Kevin picked her up. Tai has Taiya in his grasp, and Izzy has Terra's hand. Melinda drags Davis out of the stables, as Cody and Marissa run out after them. Ken helps Yolei up after she tripped and they follow T.K. and Kari out of the stables. John and Rick bring up the rear. Yamato and Joe look at each other, nod, and run out with Sora and Mimi in their arms. When they are out of the stables, they are greeted by the guards from the Southern Lands! They try to turn around, but find the guards from the Western Lands behind them. Then two puffs of smoke are seen, and when it clears, two of the four Almighty Princes are standing in the middle of the field. Then two people are seen gliding towards the group, and they touch down. The four Almighty Princes are standing in the circle. They look at Yamato and Joe, holding their prizes, and start walking towards them. Joe looks at Mimi, gently puts her down, and kisses her full on the lips. He pulls back and says, "I love you Mimi."  
  
Mimi looks in utter shock, but then, "Joe, I..."  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe screams as he runs towards the 2 younger almighty princes.  
  
Matt looks at Sora and puts her down. She clings to him and won't let him go.  
  
"Please Sora,"  
  
She sees the love in his eyes for her and murmurs, "I love you Yama, please don't. I'm so scared."  
  
He hugs her close to him, then tilts her head up, and kisses her full on the lips. The kiss is very passionate and lasts for a while. All around them a battle is going on. The guards are standing there, looking stupid, and the four princes are using their telepathic and teleportation powers to try to get the upper hand. Joe isn't having too much luck, so he returns to Mimi. They talk and hold each other close. T.K. is holding Kari and Davis is being held by Melinda. Kevin is comforting Jun, who just woke up and fainted again, Tai is with Taiya and Izzy with Terra. Cody and Marissa are sitting on the ground with Ken, Yolei, John and Rick. But everything is right in the world of two young lovers. Time has stopped and there is nothing but the two of them, in a kiss, filled with all the love and beauty in the world. The fighting has actually stopped, and the Four Princes have disappeared to their rooms. The others all slowly start to fan away from them in their couples and go in different directions.  
  
The couple lost track of how long they stood there along in each other's arms and an unending kiss, but the last thing they knew of their world was when King Malcolm and Queen Nancy of the Telin Kingdom come walking arm in arm around the corner. When they spot the young couple in all their bliss, the proud parents smile. Tears fill Nancy's eyes.  
  
"I never thought I would live to see the day that my baby boy would find the woman of his dreams!"  
  
"I figured the same, seeing as he turned down everyone we chose for him. Congratulations Yamato!!!!" the King shouted.  
  
Stunned into exiting their world with a shocking jolt, the couple looks wide-eyed at the Majesties of the Telin Kingdom. Sora looks away and blushes a deep crimson, and Yamato looks embarrassed. They pull away from each other, Sora curtsies, and runs towards the castle, still blushing the color of her simple red day dress. Yamato turns to his parents, his skin its normal color, and addresses them.  
  
"Excuse me, but I-"  
  
"Oh shut it Matt."  
  
"I thought you had a thing for Sora!!!!! But she's the reason that the Southern and Western Lands are fighting again. They never got along, even when we were teens, and now they all want the Aiwa royalties. Please son, just be careful."  
  
"Whatever mom, I can protect Sora whenever she needs it, and the Almighty Princes have been getting along lately."  
  
"Yea there is something way to suspicious about that..."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Well? They have been friendly with you-"  
  
"Wrong. The younger ones have, but the older ones not. They hate me because of what Sora and I have, and the younger ones hate Joe for what he and Mimi have. Otherwise, we all get along."  
  
"So, it seems everyone has found a 'significant other' eh?"  
  
"So it seems..."  
  
"Son, I just want you to know that I am very proud of you and I am so happy that you are with the Aiwa Princess. I couldn't think of anyone better."  
  
"You say that like-"  
  
"Erica will be so pleased when I tell her!!!"  
  
"Drew will be too."  
  
(A/N: I don't remember if I gave Sora's parents names, and I don't know their real names so...yes...)  
  
"Wait, her parents? How do you know them?"  
  
"Queen Takenouchi is my best friend!!!!"  
  
"And King Takenouchi is my childhood friend."  
  
Yamato just looks speechless...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
kk, that was WEIRD and blah like. Ok, well I was trying to get into the swing of things with this story again, bc its been awhile, so I'm sorry it didn't turn out all that great. Maybe next chapter will be better, but who knows?? Please review!!! I need it a lot for this story. OO, read Wonderland too!!! Please? Thank you!!!! It's only 2 chapters. Pirates is 5. hee hee, sorry. Ok I'm done now. Please review!!!! ^_^ :puppy eyes: 


End file.
